In LTE (Long Term Evolution), it has been considered to dispose cells (e.g., cells #11A and #11B), which are each operated by a capacity band for improving the throughput in a hot spot, in a coverage area of a cell (e.g., a cell #11) operated by a coverage band supporting a wide area, as shown in FIG. 1.
In such an environment, as shown in FIG. 2, a mobile station UE in “RRC_Connected state” in the cell #11 operated in a frequency f1 is expected to perform “Inter-Frequency Measurement” in the cells #11A and #11B disposed in the coverage area of the cell #11, in order to determine whether or not the cells #11A and #11B can be added as Scells in CA (Carrier Aggregation).